Une Saint Valentin spéciale
by Super-Annel
Summary: Petit OS Chlollie. Une rencontre à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin


Le matin s'élevait sur Métropolis, les rayons de l'astre solaire caressaient les grandes armatures de fer et de béton. Oliver contemplait le spectacle par delà la grande baie vitrée de son appartement, la lumière naturelle éclairait son beau visage, le vert profond de ses yeux s'illuminait avec une intensité sublimée. Elle soulignait la gravité de l'allure du jeune homme à la figure triste, dont les paupières accusaient les bagages de ses nombreuses activités et affaires de sa société : Queen Industrie.

Son nez droit et ses pommettes volontaires faisaient d'Oliver Queen un héros de premier choix, un héros pourtant méconnaissable depuis quelques temps. Se découpant dans la fenêtre son reflet lui renvoyait la réalité d'un être sombre et torturé par un passé qui le hantait toujours. Parfois il avait même l'étrange sensation de voir remuer une ombre au fond de ses prunelles, des instants d'angoisse dans des spasmes légers qui ébranlaient son corps et tétanisait son ventre.

Il soupira profondément soulevant ses côtes, aujourd'hui était un jour "spécial" et il venait à peine de se souvenir de son rendez-vous idiot. Celui qu'une jeune femme aux jambes interminables, lui avait fixé la veille dans ce bar branché de Métropolis. Ses vielles habitudes de séducteur le poussaient souvent à accepter même s'il avouait n'en avoir aucune envie une fois la prise de contact passé. Mais la Saint-Valentin oblige, il ne prendrait pas le prétexte de fuir et viendrait à l'heure prévue avec un énorme bouquet de douze roses rouge, comme tout homme galant qui se respecte.

Oliver ébouriffa d'une bourrade sa tignasse blonde déjà bien désordonnée, il faut que dire que ses cheveux poussaient à leur guise, c'est-à-dire dans tous les sens, il sourit jaune à cette constatation. Il n'allait pas rester comme un lion en cage, même à cette heure si matinale et sortir prendre un café lui parut être une excellente idée. Ni une, ni deux le jeune homme s'enferma aussitôt dans la salle de bain, pour se préparer. Il jeta le caleçon et le T-shirt délavés qu'il portait dans le panier prévu à cet effet, puis il se glissa sous l'eau chaude, dont les gouttes qui glissaient sur son corps athlétique achevèrent de bien le réveiller.

Après avoir revêtu des vêtements propres, un jean et une chemise de soie sous une veste élégante, Oliver quitta son appartement en sifflotant un air guilleret. L'ascenseur s'ébranla sur ses rouages et le conduisit jusqu'en bas, le jeune homme déboucha sur la grande avenue de Métropolis encore calme à cette heure-ci. Quelques vélos circulaient des distributeurs de journaux pour l'essentiel, des livreurs en camionnette déchargeaient leurs chargements de caisses ou bien de meubles ou encore de commandes de clients. La fraicheur du petit matin faisait frissonner chacun qui s'emmitouflait sous des manteaux et des écharpes nouées autour des cous.

Il resserra de même son colt et pris la direction du café/bar de la troisième avenue, il aimait bien cet endroit pour sa discrétion et ses boissons gratuites avant 8H du matin. Oliver franchit la porte de l'établissement avec un certain contentement, dehors le vent soufflait ferme, ses joues et son nez étaient rougis malgré les quelques mètres traversés. Il salua le patron, un homme fort en gueule, à la mâchoire carrée dont les articulations se desserrèrent dans un sourire peu naturel en guise d'accueil. Son nez en forme de bec, ainsi que son crâne chauve lui donnait des allures de vautour, pensa le jeune homme. Oliver se dirigea ensuite à sa table habituelle nichée dans l'angle d'un mur, presque cachée par un poteau qui offrait une couverture aux regards de ceux qui entraient, mais permettait néanmoins de surveiller les aller et venues.

Quelle ne fut alors pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà occupée, par une jeune femme aux cheveux couleur des blés, élégamment vêtue d'un tailleur qui épousait ses courbes avec délicatesse. Vexé Oliver s'approcha et toussota à l'adresse de la jeune femme :

-Excusez-moi, mais cette table est réservée.

-Je n'ai vu nulle par une telle affirmation. Contra sobrement l'inconnue sans lever les yeux du journal qu'elle lisait.

-C'est-à-dire...que. Il ne savait quoi ajouter sans paraitre grossier, même si sa présence commençait à l'irriter.

La jeune femme leva alors de grands yeux vers le jeune homme, qui en resta figé, son air si calme, son teint si parfait et ses yeux d'une couleur brune remarquable, ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Avec un sourire brillant, aussi déstabilisant que charmant l'inconnue lui rétorqua doucement :

-Comme vous le voyez nous avons de la place pour deux, à moins que_ le visage plein de malice, elle prenait un certain plaisir à faire semblant de chercher ses mots_

côtoyer le commun des mortels pour M. Queen soit un problème ?

Stupéfait Oliver ouvrit la bouche sans émettre un son, l'inconnue se mit à rire de bonne grâce devant la totale surprise de son interlocuteur. Gêné, il se frotta la nuque :

-J'oublie parfois que ma célébrité me précède, au point de ne plus savoir discerner la réalité...En guise d'excuse, il s'assit aussitôt face à la jeune femme, qui continuait de rire affectueusement.

-M. Queen ne vous excusez pas avec autant de condescendance, vous pourriez me mettre mal à l'aise et puis admettez qu'on ne croise pas tous les jours quelqu'un d'aussi connu.

Pris par son jeu, il rétorqua que sa célébrité l'ennuyer beaucoup parfois, mais qu'avoir de l'argent pleins les poches, était loin d'être une chose désagréable.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant une heure peut-être bien davantage, sans soucis des minutes qui passaient. Oliver appris ainsi que la jeune inconnue était journaliste pour le Daily Planet, il loua ce qui pour lui était une place de choix dans un journal sérieux, dont-il connaissait bien le patron. Elle en fut ravie et lui conta alors quelques-unes de ses enquêtes, ce que visiblement elle ne se lassait pas de raconter. N'avait-elle pas voyager autour de la planète en seulement un ou deux ans, pris des avions en partance pour les capitales les plus fabuleuses du monde, les lieux les plus magiques qui peuplent la planète. Elle avait couvert de grands événements, des catastrophes, des scandales, sans qu'elle n'en oublie pas un détail. Intarissable d'une intelligence, qui subjuguait Oliver comme si l'emprise du temps n'avait pas d'impacte. Oubliant tout discernement, toute raison, rien n'était plus palpable, seul comptait la présence de cette jeune femme qu'il connaissait pourtant à peine répondant au nom déjà mélodieux à son oreille : Chloé. Il la dévorait complètement, s'étourdissant de son rire si généreux, son sourire faisait faire des bons à son coeur, il frissonnait à la simple suggestion de pouvoir l'effleurer. Il se disait qu'il devait être en tête-à-tête avec un ange, seule explication plausible à son état de semi-transe, cet émerveillement qui éblouissait ses pupilles.

Elle devait ressentir la même chose, puisque devant le jeune homme qui ne la quittait pas du regard, elle s'interrompit et baissa poliment la tête. Des rougeurs à peine esquissées empourprèrent ses joues fines.

Ce que jamais il n'aurait imaginé pour un célibataire de son espèce, se produisait pourtant dans cette rencontre si spéciale, rien au monde ne serait parvenu à le détourner à cet instant de la certitude d'avoir atteint l'équilibre tant chercher. Probablement sans le réaliser véritablement, Oliver venait de recouvrir la main de Chloé, une chaleur se diffusa dans tout son être. Pris pas son envie soudaine et irrésistible, il se leva et malgré la séparation de la table ses lèvres vinrent se collaient à celles de la jeune femme. Sa langue pénétra la sienne dans une danse enflammée, ils quittèrent instantanément le sol, tout pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'eux sans qu'ils y prêtent la moindre attention. Leurs baisers se faisant de plus en plus profonds, le décors autour d'eux ne demeurait plus qu'à l'ébauche de tourbillon, les couleurs et les formes s'entremêlaient tout comme leurs corps qui, petit-à-petit se rapprochaient, se goûtaient, se touchaient pour la première fois dans une valse de sensations nouvelles. Ils frémissaient à l'unisson ondulant l'un contre l'autre, s'apprivoisant dans leurs caresses qui gagnaient en sensualité, nourrissant le désir flamboyant qui prenait racine dans leur étreinte.

Oliver inspirait des bouffées entières du parfum épicé de Chloé, tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à lui à mesure que ses baisers brûlaient sa peau, ils avaient tout deux l'impression de se dissoudre tant ils perdaient tout contrôle d'eux-même, ce qui les liait était d'une puissance à la limite de la folie.

L'univers lui-même n'avait plus de sens, ni d'empreinte. Les deux amants se savouraient à en perdre tout sens, ils fusionnaient sans limite. Lorsqu'Oliver retrouva la lucidité nécessaire pour regarder calmement Chloé, il vit les traits de la jeune femme devenir flous, comme un souvenir aux détails imprécis. Une lumière blanche embrassa son visage toujours aussi serein, ses bras se délivrèrent du jeune homme, qui ne détachait toujours pas ses yeux de son aimée, elle sourit et lui murmura quelque chose qu'il ne compris pas. Il caressa sa joue tendrement, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Oliver sentit son corps partir en arrière, aucune peur ne dessinait pourtant son visage qui exprimait une béatitude intense. Les yeux toujours clos il semblait basculer sur un matelas de nuages. Durant son apparente chute, un murmure s'échappa de sa bouche semi-entrouverte dans un sourire heureux :

-Chloé...Chloé...soit mon ciel.

Puis un sommeil paisible l'emporta.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux après ce qui lui semblait être des heures, Oliver dormait étaler sur son lit, entortillé dans des draps poisseux qui sentait une odeur citronnée. Couvert de transpiration, il mit du temps à réaliser l'endroit où il se trouvait sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment il avait atterrit ici. Le jour pointait à travers les rideaux tirés, la journée devait déjà être bien avancée. Le jeune homme s'extirpa des couvertures, et se posa sur le fauteuil face au lit pour reprendre ses esprits. Le plus troublant venait du constat qu'il ignorait encore s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la conséquence d'un trop plein d'alcool. Chose rassurante il ne ressentait pas d'effets négatives d'une beuverie prolongée à une nuit prolongée, alors pourquoi diable ne se souvenait-il que de flashs imprécis et sans distinction d'ordre cohérent. Alors qu'il tentait d'éclaircir ses doutes, un bruit sourd lui parvint de la salle de bain, il tendit l'oreille pour mieux écouter. Il compris qu'il s'agissait du son du jet d'eau contre les parois de la douche, il s'approcha alors à pas feutrés entrouvrant la porte, il passa un oeil discret par l'ouverture. Une silhouette fine se découpait à travers les aspérités de la porte de la douche. Sans distinguer son visage, Oliver eu un large sourire de contentement. Comment avait-il pu douter de ne jamais vivre enfin de ce qui lui avait constamment fait défaut : l'équilibre d'une vie tout simplement.


End file.
